Dare You To Move
by StandingOnTheRooftops
Summary: *Once Fate dares you to move, you move. This is the path I took.* Trowa, a merc, meets a mysterious blond during a mission-gone-wrong. Together they embark down a path of romance and mystery. Trowa POV, AU. 3x4, past1x2, 5xSP. Rated for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Dare You To Move

At some point in time, everyone comes to a crossroads. Once Fate dares you to move... you move. This is the path I took. AU 3x4, background 1x2, 5xSP and others. Trowa POV.

Disclaimer: I don't own GW. So don't sue.

AN: Okay, Apathy is pretty much finished for the most part, but I've hit a roadblock with Empathy and Sympathy- the sequels. Don't worry, they will be continued and finished, but just not at the moment. This story kind of grabbed my whole imagination and ran away with it... now I have to chase it to get my imagination back.

ANd another thing... fair is fair, and I think you should know that these chapters are all kind of short... and I have no plot for this. I have no clue where this is going. Therefore... this is likely to go on and on for a while... or else end fairly abruptly. Apathy, just like How to Save A Life, had a pre-set timeline and plot and everything before I ever wrote the first sentence; I knew exactly where I wanted to start, and where I want to end... and most of how I'd get there. It was all planned out... but I'm already three chapters into this and all I know is that... well.... I don't know anything. I have no clue whats going on here, so I'll be as surprised as you all are at whatever happens. And yes... I borrowed the title and theme from a song by Switchfoot, although this isn't a song-fic. If you have no clue as to what this song is about, then just read How To Save A Life, Chapter Eight. It'll give you a feel for the song and the emotion behind it. (And plus, it's a sweet little kiss scene between T&Q, so why not? And Noin's singing... so... please, give it a shot.)

* * *

**Dare You To Move**

**Chapter One**

At one point in time, everyone comes to a crossroads in their lives. A place where you can go either left or right. You have a choice laid down to you by Fate. It's the choice you make that shapes your life, that changes you for better or worse. There is no going back, no changes, no 'do-overs' once you make that choice. Once Fate dares you to move... you go left, you go right... but you _**move**_.

I remember my choice. I remember the crossroads I was presented with. Though I didn't know it then, down one path was perpetual.... nothingness. Safe. Never really happy, but never sad. Not perfect, but far from horrible. Down the other was pain, heartache, love, life. The lows would be low... but the highs would put Mount Everest to shame. For a moment or two, I considered staying. But no, I was never one to stand still- that would be impossible for me. I had to move.

And for a longer moment, I considered the first path, the easy path. The safe path. For a person who risks so much every day, I did not gamble. I felt ill at ease gambling with my life. I may not have known what lay down that second road... but I knew that it would change everything. For better or worse, I did not know. I only knew that that was the path I wanted to take.

Now what, you may ask, was my choice? What crossroad did Fate present me with? What prompted my soul searching answer?

A hand. A hand, held out to me. Take it, and trust in someone else other than me... or leave it and go it alone, as was my usual way.

* * *

I was twenty, barely an adult. But I had long since not been a child. Orphaned at a young age, I had spent a few long years among the lowest of the low, living on the streets. Doktor S was an ageing scientist working with the military. He brought me off the street, raised me. Since then, I have grown up in HeavyArms, a French Militant group. They were called mercenaries, though in all fairness, that is not quite what they were.

But my childhood is not what I want to tell you of. The choice I want to relate happens further on in my life.

* * *

Zechs Merquise was, for lack of a better term, the leader of HeavyArms. His ideals were great, though they were not my own, per say. War was tearing the world apart. The US against Iraq, France against Germany. There were not any two countries not in hostility with another. Zechs wanted peace. Like me. He wanted war to end. And the only way he thought he could end the war was by fighting.

But years of this had gotten him nowhere. Enter the new plan. The plan that ultimately leads to my choice.

Zayeed Winner, desended from an Arabic Sheik, was head of his family. A multi- billion dollar oil tycoon in Arabia. A very _**pacifist **_oil tycoon. Zechs' plan was simple, but complex. Zayeed Winner had a harem of sorts. He had his wife... though her name was kept secret from the public... and he had at least a dozen mistresses. Through these women, he had twenty nine daughters. And through his wife... a single son... heir aparant of a vast empire of businesses. Somehow Zayeed had managed to keep his son's name just as secret as his wife. No one had met them, no one knew their names. It was almost as if they did not exist. Almost as if the seventeen year old heir had never been born.

But he had. Zechs' plan, as I said, was simple and yet complex. Kidnap the heir. Hold him ransom. Everyone loved Zayeed Winner. Nations would unite to save his son. Wars would end as the man mourned. Zechs wanted to unite the world in peace... by giving everyone a common enemy... him.

My job was easy, simple. And yet it was the hardest job of all. I had to kidnap the boy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dare You To Move**

**Chapter Two**

Early in December, it was the heir's birthday. His eighteenth birthday. Apparently Zayeed had planned some great unveiling, officially going to name his son as the heir to the company and family fortune. It was to be a large party, with diplomats from all over the world... in one place at one time. French and American. Iraq and German... Russian, Chinese.... ambassadors from everywhere, all gathered to support their common friend, the one man who did not discriminate in his efforts to help further peace.

It was easy for Doctor S to 'obtain' an a few invitations to the swaree. Once in, Zechs would provide a distraction while I made a grab for the heir. The only problem was that Zechs wanted the operation pulled before twilight. Before the official unveiling. So I had to watch and pick out the boy before he was actually named... if he was even there.

Like I said. Pretty easy... yet complicated all the same.

I hated Arabia. From the first moment I was there. I grew up surrounded by green. I grew up with cool, moist air. So, the dry heat of Arabia was grating on my nerves. And everything was so dull and.... brown. Brown sand. Brown buildings. Brown hair. Brown eyes. Brown skin. Everything was dull and brown. Of course there were other foreigners besides myself. But in this gloom, even the brightest reds, darkest blacks, and most golden blonds seemed dull.

I thought for sure that I was going to go colorblind from lack of color, from lack of brightness.

Until I caught sight of it.

Pale, pale. Palest blond. Soft, like the whitest sand. A stark coolness compared the the warm, dull colors around it. I shifted, the damnable tux I wore moving, whispering with the movement.

Again, just a flash of it. Far across the room. It looked like a boy. The hair was short, brushing the shoulders just barely. It hung above a pale pink shirt that was tucked into lilac slacks. A bit more casual than most of the clothes here, but it still seemed he wore them like the finest silk. Suddenly, he turned. I was transfixed, frozen to the spot. His eyes met with mine. In a sea of browns, those eyes were like an ocean. An amazingly clear blue. I thought that maybe they were two separate colors, blue fading into green, but I was far too far away to tell.

A small smile graced pink lips as those eyes locked with mine. I knew I was staring, but it seemed that he was intent on staring right back. And I noticed abruptly how pale that skin was. As pale as ivory. As pale as alabaster. It looked as smooth as glass, as soft as down.

It was no surprise to me that my body reacted the way it began to. It was no secret among my group that I did not like the attention of a woman. I can't say I ever liked the attention of a man either. But staring at that shimmering oasis of color in a desert of dull brownness, I felt a tug unlike any other.

And then things got interesting. A movement at my blonde angel's side distracted me. Darting my eyes... I locked gazes with an intense cobalt stare. I knew that stare. I knew those eyes. Pale pink lips frowned, confusion flickered across a heart-shaped face. But within moments, it was gone. He was grinning at me, and winked before turning away, a long, thigh lenght braid dangling down behind him.

What the hell was Duo Maxwell doing there? was all I could think.

Let me explain. Duo was... for lack of better terms... my best friend's ex-lover. The American was audacious and rambunctious. On couldn't help but love him, and yet... a part of me couldn't help but hate him for what he did. Heero Yuy was my best friend, and often times partner on missions. And Duo Maxwell broke his heart.

Of course, Heero would never tell anyone that. He shrugged it off, but I could see the coldness, and emptiness in Heero's eyes that could not be taken away after Duo left. I was torn in three directions at once. Part of me wanted to solely focus on the mission. Part of me wanted to find out more about my blond angel. And part of me wanted to strangle and scream at a certain braided boy.

That decision was the first of many that would lead me irrevocably to my ultimate choice, and to this path I've taken. Because at that moment, I chose to ignore everything and put personal whims aside. The mission came first.

Little did I know how wrong that mission was going to go.

* * *

I tried to slowly make my way towards Duo... he could jeopardize my mission was my reasoning. And knowing Duo... he would jeopardize the mission. I was about half-way there when things first started to go south. My only explanation at the time was that Zech's intel must have been wrong, because suddenly there was a horrible noise and gunfire opened. That was to have been my cue to snatch the boy and get out.

Problem: I had no idea who the heir was.

Problem... they were shooting crazy. I heard a bullet whiz by my ear, missing my head by a few inches. These were not my team... all of my men here were expert shots. I looked around for Duo... it's always better to blame it all on someone you don't like. But he's gone, nowhere to be seen. Damn. What the hell was I going to do?

Bullets were flying, people were screaming, running around. This could *not* be Zech's work. Something had to have gone wrong. Damn. For a good moment, I stood still in the melee, shocked until I can't even think of what to do.

I nearly yelped when I felt cool fingers wrap around my wrist, jerking me so that I stumble, fall. Roughly I'm pulled under the banquet table, into the hidden area behind the table cloth. I opened my mouth to give my attacker a verbal lashing, but a hand clamped over it. My eyes dart up, only to meet with aquamarine. My God... I thought.... I was right. His eyes actually are blue and green. A wonderfully crystalline blue, with a sage green ringing the irises and mixing in thin tendrils with the blue around it. Beautiful.

"Shhh," he whispered. "Stay under the tables. There's a secret passage over by the wall under the window." His voice, even so quiet, wass a soft tenor. As beautiful as the rest of him. "Do as I say, and do it quietly."

I could do nothing but nod. Usually, I'm not so compliant... nor so at a loss as to what to do. But *that* was my choice. That was the hand held out to me... the hand I took. I followed as he tugged me along under the long banquet table. He looks back and motions at me. My eyes are drawn to those hands, or more specifically the military hand signals he's using... the French Military hand signals. I didn't even question, at the moment, how he knew those hand signals. It was most certainly not the most confusing thing that night.

Two armed hostiles to our left, but the passage was to the right. We'd be out of cover for a few moments. I nodded. If he could get me into that passage and out of here... I could provide cover for us. I withdrew the gun from my ankle holster. He didn't seem that surprised.

I didn't have to fire, because the morons they had shooting were'nt even looking behind them. My blond tugged me around and behind a column placed against the wall. It was a hollow recess in the wall, that lead into a long corridor. Hn. Simple, yet effective. No levers or doors... just hidden within shadows. Whoever designed it was very smart.

"Where are we going?" I hazard to question my guide, whose hand is still in mine.

"Jeeps," he returns in a whisper. "Gotta get away from here... and quick-like too."

It occurred to me his voice had an odd accent to it, but I couldn't really place it. His looks didn't scream any particular ethnicity, either, though the words he used made me think he'd been around Duo too long. Speaking of which...

"What do you know of Duo Maxwell?" I demanded. Aqua eyes met mine.

"Duo's a good friend," was his reply.

"And I suppose that the Americans have nothing to do with all of this?"

A shrug. Damn... that was really helpful.

Suddenly, we exited the corridor into a garage full of abandoned jeeps and other cars. Letting go of my hand, he made his way towards a black Wrangler with the keys still in the ignition.

"Now's the best time to get away," he said. "You can either stay to finish whatever mission you came to accomplish... or you can get away safely now, while they're all occupied."

I didn't question it. I simply felt. I made up my mind, and climbed into the jeep.

That was another of those life-changing decisions, just so you know.


	3. Chapter 3

Dare You To Move

Chapter Three

I'd like to be able to say that that jeep ride across the sandy desert ended with some hot and heavy sex across the bench seat. But... that'd be lying. The trip, in reality, was pretty boring and anti-climatic.

There wasn't much to listen to, just a few CD's obviously belonging to the owner. I thought the owner must have been American, as they were mostly an odd collection of alternative rock by bands with odd name's such as 'Theory of a Deadman', 'Puddle of Mud', 'Breaking Benjamin', 'Nickleback' and 'Kings of Leon'.

The majority of the songs seemed to be about lying, cheating, leaving, hookers and/or sex-obsessed girlfriends, sex, drugs, and other things that I don't see having a real reason for being a song. Although I did find a few good gems strewn throughout. One song called 'Far Away' I knew from Heero's eclectic collection, and I actually hummed along with, and my companion ended up singing through another called 'Wait For Me'.

It wasn't until I came across a burned CD bearing marker scrawlings that deemed it to be 'Duo's Mix', that I realized this must be Duo's vehicle. That explained why the keys were left in it. This man was probably in league with Duo. Somehow. I just didn't know how.

Back to my companion, though. It took about an hour of seemingly aimless driving until I dredged up the courage to ask his name. He looked pensive for a moment, then simply answered with 'Kat', and then asking my name.

"I have no name," I shrugged, telling the truth. "But if you must call me something... Call me Trowa. Trowa Barton."

He nodded in acceptance, and seemed to be willing to wait out the drive in silence. Usually, I am the silent one, but for that once it was I who made attempts at conversation. He'd usually answer with a word, sometimes two or three.

Do you like this song? No.

Have you known Duo long? Yes.

Is this Duo's jeep? Yes.

Did Duo have anything to do with those men shooting back there? No.

Is your hair-color natural? Yes.

And yes, I actually asked that last one in a fit of frustration, and even gained a small smirk with the answer. There I was, a normal hormonal twenty-year old, stuck in a jeep with a sexy, beautiful blond. And he wouldn't even pass me the time of day. I wanted to pull the keys from the ignition and jump him right then and there... but I refrained. Mainly for three reasons.

First... he was my ticket out of the desert right now. If my advance wasn't accepted... I'd probably be shit out of luck, since I had no GPS and I had no idea where I was.

Second... I would never force anyone. Ever. I've never been forced myself... but I've been close, and living with mercenaries with little discrepancies... it was an often enough thing.

And lastly... even then, I had this feeling that this boy was more than he seemed. I didn't know how, but I knew he would be important to me. I didn't know why, but I knew my life would never be the same after meeting him. And plus, despite his up-til-then attitude, I felt he was a person to be wined and dined, to be romanced. He deserved silk sheets and soft candlelight, rose petals on the bed and Mozart in the background.

It took hours, but we finally made it to the coast- and civilization. Somehow, the Wrangler didn't stand out as much as I thought it would in this city. Kat called it some really long word in Arabic, though all I could gather was that this was the Red Sea before us. Kat pulled in at some dock in the port.

"This is where I skip town," he said

"And where do I go? I asked him. I knew damn good and well I could find a phone and Doktor S could have someone here in a matter of hours. But I was still kind of shaken by how *wrong* that mission had turned out. It was like someone had told someone else what we were going to do. I didn't like that feeling.

Kat shrugged, his blond hair shimmering in the bright sunlight. "That's up to you."

"Where are you going? What happened back there?"

Kat sighed. "Things much more complicated than you know are in the works," he said at last. "And me? I don't know. All I know is that I'm going. You're welcome to tag along, I guess," he adds before he pulls the keys from the ignition and gets out. I look around. We're at a dock, and there was a large ship in front of us. It looked like a merchant ship. Not one of the large cargo ships... an actual three masted sailing ship. There were not that many of these type ships about, so why would we be here. If you're going to hide or something, at least do it with a ship that blends in, right?

Apparently not. I jumped out and followed him without another word, and he in turn didn't comment.

There's a dark skinned Arab guarding the entry staircase when we reached the top.

He barked something in Arabic that I didn't understand, and Kat barked right back. They stood arguing for a moment before a loud voice boomed out.

"Sayid! Let them on."

The largest Arab that I'd ever seen smiled brightly down at Kat. He then looked from Kat, to me, to the jeep back down on the ground. His English is fairly good when he speaks.

"Ah, so Master Maxwell isn't with you today?"

"Not today," Kat answered. "I need to get to L5, without anyone the wiser. Can you help me?"

That rang a bell. L5 was one of the 5 Lariat Isles, a small cluster of islands down near Australia. Okay, L5 was obscure enough to hide in, I thought.

The Arab frowned. "Chang's not going to be happy you bring a stranger. Or is he not going?"

Kat shrugged. "I guess he is. And Wufei won't mind. He'll just be glad that it isn't Duo."

At that, the Arab laughed heartily. Apparently, Duo wasn't popular in L5, or with this Chang fellow. I know exactly how this Chang feels.

The Arab sighed, clapping Kat on the shoulder. "I've got cargo for Sally, so I can take you there. And can I assume that this is unofficial? Is it Kat today?"

"Yeah, Rashid. I wouldn't have arrived in Duo's jeep if it was official. No one needs to know."

"Got it," Rashid replied. "And what about Master Maxwell's vehicle? What shall my agents tell him if he arrives to collect it?"

Kat handed the keys over Rashid. "They're to tell him that I've gone to face the dragon and collect on a debt."

Rashid chuckled. "He'll love the riddle. We'll set sail in three hours, with the turning of the tide. There are changes of your clothes in my cabin. And I'm sure we can scrounge up something for your friend here. Formal clothes can be so bothersome on long trips."

"Of course." Kat sighed, tension sort of visibly leaving his body. He closed his eyes, opened them. "It's good to be home."

~_~_~_~_~_~

AN: Okay, it seems that I may have discovered a sort of hidden plot for this. So... I have a point, somewhere... I think... maybe. But I still don't have an estimate on it in chapter numbers. Life I estimated at 18... and I got over twenty. Reasons was supposed to be like five or six, and I ended up doubling it. I didn't give an estimate for Apathy, but I'm thinking it'll be between twenty and twenty-five. This one... I have no clue. Ask me again later, and maybe I'll have an estimate.


	4. Chapter 4

Dare You To Move

Chapter Four

Apparently our passage upon 'Sandrock'- for that was the name of the ship- was not free. Kat was seemingly an old hand at this, falling right in, speaking to the men like they were brothers. He was much more at home upon this ship than he'd been in either that ball-room or in the jeep- though he hadn't looked out of place in either. But there, on that ship, he was happy and at-ease. He seemed like an entirely different person.

He spent a great deal of time smiling and laughing and teaching me the basics of sailing. It wasn't long before I learned what the "jiboon" was, where the "fo'c'stle" was located. Within a day or two, I was up right alongside him. I'd always caught on quick, and it seemed that sailing wasn't an exception.

Sometimes, it almost seemed like he was flirting with me, but anytime I tried to subtly feel it out, he just backed off. I wasn't quite sure what to make of the situation, but I knew that I still wanted him. And I knew that somehow, some way, someday... I would have him.

Within a few days, I was near the bow of the ship when, true to all stories, someone up above called out 'Land Ho!'. I looked, and sure enough, there was just a faint blur of gray on the horizon. Hours ticked by, and soon that blur separated into two blurs. L5 and L3, from what a deck hand told me. We sailed on further, anchoring the ship beside a sandbar that blocked our passage into a small, sheltered cove. Kat and I, along with Rashid and Auda, one of the deck-hands that I'd grown fond of on our journey, were all on the first long boat to head into the cove.

From the outside, this island looked like rocks and jungle. Straight, high bluffs with the forests reaching to the edges and spilling over. But once in the cove, it was a different story. A wide, cresent moon shaped beach of sparkling white sand, with two sides of the straight high cliffs, but tapering back into jungle. Many small houses dotted the beach, even ledges in the cliffs, but it was what seemed to be the main house that caught the eye, a beautiful structure set back just a ways from the water, half on the sand, half in the forest. It looked like it was made of glass and stone... beautiful.

"Nataku," Kat whispered at my awe-struck gaze. "The name of the village is Nataku. Chang Wufei is leader here. He is a very intellectual man, a great scholar, but remember he is very trained in many martial arts and has a quick temper. Don't goad him if you can't defend yourself physically and mentally... his tongue's as sharp as his sword."

Our boat alighted upon the sand, and we were greeted by a young dark haired woman with dark hair and black eyes, obviously Chinese in heritage.

"My brother is *not* happy," she said to Kat as soon as the boat landed.

"Apparently not, Meilan," Kat replied, "Else you wouldn't have your hands on your hips, glaring at me."

"First he's beside himself with worry when he heard about what happened at that dreadful party, and then who else but *DUO MAXWELL*" she screeched the name, "shows up unannounced on our doorstep last night saying that you're alive and are on your way here."

Kat held up a hand. "Calm down, Meilan. I have explanations, and I'd prefer to deliver them to Wufei myself."

"Damn right you'll be explaining yourself to him," she nodded. "He's in the training court, and he expects you there immediately." She looked at me- a rather pitiful sight, wind blown and dressed in clothes made for a much more muscular, but slightly shorter person,- and her dark eyes narrowed. "And you bring an outsider on top of all of that." She tossed her hands up in the air, cursing in Mandarin as she stormed off.

"Are all the people here that... angry?" I asked quietly. Kat laughed.

"Only when they're mad. Most of the time they're pretty calm and collected. Well... except Meilan," he smirked. "She's *always* mad about something." He motioned for me to follow him. "Come on, you might as well be there, too. This will probably concern you."

Intrigued, I followed. He seemed to know his way around the place well, pacing up the large steps from the beach as if he owned the place. He went knowingly down a side path, a small stone walkway surrounded by tall trees and flowering shrubs. Several minutes later, it opened up upon a whimsical courtyard that looked like some ninja training facility in some old black and white film. There was a pond, the area was shaded by tall, blooming trees. But the stone walkways gave way to padded training matts, a wall set against what might have been the main house held a remarkable array of weapons. Two men were there, sparring with swords, one winning and one losing... badly. To my surprise, I knew one of them- the loser. There was no mistaking that long braid of chestnut hair.

"Halt," The other said. His voice was sharp, his hair raven black and pulled back in a very, very tight ponytail. "Gear up, Quatre." No other words were spoken, but my companion went to the wall and retrieved a sword. He looked like he knew how to wield it, too. But Quatre? Where had I heard that name before? Kat had seemed familiar, as well.... but from where did I know these names? And why were Kat and Quatre the same person? Secrets, secrets. Or rather, curiouser and curiouser, as I felt much like Alice down the rabbit's hole around that time.

"Hey, Barton. Wanna fight?" Duo Maxwell grinned at me. Never one to back down from a fight, I nod.

"Fists or steel?" I'm not an expert with long swords, but Duo didn't know that. But I am *invincible* when it comes to fighting with daggers... and Duo did know that.

"Fists," was the cocky reply. We'd trained enough together to know each other's weaknesses and strengths. I knew how he liked to go for unorthodox things. Duo knew no training manual. With him, there were no right or wrong... just winning. He also had a tendency of talking his opponents to death. Normal people saved their breath, but Duo never ran out of it, it seemed. And he knew my strategy of defense, using my speed and agility to wear my opponent out so that I won after throwing maybe one punch. We circled one another for a moment even as Kat, Quatre, or whatever his name is locks blades with the Chinese man.

As always, Duo threw the first punch. I ducked easily, but barely managed to dodge the wheel-kick he quickly followed up with.

"So what did HeavyArms want at Arabia?" He asked, even as I blocked a punch.

"What did *you* want in Arabia?" I countered quickly, even as I countered his punch with by ducking and sweeping his feet out from under him.

"Oooff. What happened to fair play?" He demanded, rolling away. He wasn't used to me going on the offensive. I surprised him even more by aiming a high kick at him. He caught my foot, holding it to his chest. Before he could go back on the offensive, I twisted my body, bringing my other foot up as I jumped and used it to kick at his chest. The move propelled me away even as it winded him. Ironically, that was actually a move Duo had taught me, years before. I think he called it an Enziguri or something. Right now, I don't really care.

"I'm only fair to people I *like*," I growled as we continued to grapple and dodge and punch. I could tell that Duo was surprised at my show of attacks instead of my usual defense, but he was used to adapting. It was one thing he did best.

"And do I not count?" He asked, obviously worried. More over my words than my attacks.

"I haven't liked you since you broke my best friends heart," I snapped, growing angrier. For some people anger clouds their reasoning. Since it's such a foreign emotion to me, it actually helps me focus. Duo was in trouble. He just kept digging his own grave... deeper and deeper.

"Heero Yuy doesn't have a heart," he spat back at me.

"Asshole. He does and you know it as well as I do."

"Then why did he sleep around and fuck that pink bitch?!?"

"Heero never fucking slept around on you. Especially not with Relena Darlian."

"Like you would say anything different," he growled, but I could see his concentration was slipping. His next punch lacked propulsion and was off-center. I side-stepped, grabbing his wrist and twisting around behind him, using the suddenness of the move to push him to the ground.

"Yeild." I demand, but I falter when I catch sight of his face. Those violet eyes are sparkling... as if with tears.

"No," he says, and his voice is thick. He struggles to turn over, but I lean down, putting all of my weight on him.

"Heero never fucked around on you," I hissed into his ear. "Relena's had a crush on him since Day One. She up and kissed him that night, sure. But you didn't stick around long enough to see him slap the shit out of her. What he told you was true. He's *never* slept around on you. You were his first... and his last. And your too fucking proud and jaded to see that he was telling you the truth. He *loved* you and you broke his heart."

I push down roughly as I stand up, but Duo doesn't move. I can see his eyes, wide and in shock. I'm not sure if he believes me yet or not, but I really don't care. He already lost his chance, and if I can put him through even one measure of the pain he put Heero through, then good. I turn my back on him just in time to see my blond companion pull a nicely executed turn, letting the Chinese guy almost fall past him, then pulling his sword up, placing it on the nape of his opponents neck.

"Give," he said.

The Chinese man lifted his arms, dropping his sword. "Give," he echoed lightly, then smiled as he turned and embraced Quatre.

"Still one of the only four people who can best me," he laughed.

"And it's not easy," the blond replied. He then looked over at Duo curiously. I glance back. Duo's sitting on the ground, eyes wide and shocked, tears sparkling in the corners.

"Duo?" He asks.

Duo stands up. "I... I'm sorry. I... need... need to go." He turns and rushes away.

"What did you do to him?" Quatre demands of me.

"I told you, there's bad blood between us. I think I finally got him to realize what an asshole he is, though."

"Who are you?" The Chinese man demands.

"Trowa Barton, and I presume you must be the illustrious Chang Wufei?"

"Smart-ass," he replies. "I think there is much for all of us to talk about."

"Indeed," I say. "Like exactly who you are," I look at my blond. "You're not French. I doubt you're American. You don't sound English, but that dosen't mean much."

"I'm actually half-American... on my mother's side." he replied, lips smirking a bit. "And I guess if we're all safe and sound here... and you're not going anywhere at the moment, we might as well come clean. You were at that party to either kidnap or kill the Winner heir, right?"

"Kidnap," I say, not surprised that he knew why I was their. "We didn't want anyone to die."

He nodded. "Good. Then in that case, though most people call me Kat, my full name is Quatre Raberba Winner."

I think my mouth drops open.

"Yeah," he smirks. "*I'm* the Winner heir."


	5. Chapter 5

**Dare You To Move**

**Chapter Five**

Chang noded sagely, patting my shoulder. "He has that effect on most of us. Smart-ass little blond with a penchant for mischief and a wonderful gift with swords... both verbal and steel. Who would think he was heir to the largest fortune in the world?"

"But..." I stutter. "But you're blond! You are not Arabic."

Quatre shrugged. "Oh well. My mother was American. She passed away when I was a child, and my sisters have mostly raised me."

"Speaking of sisters..." Wufei piped in. "I have two very upset Arabian Princesses upstairs. Do you think you could calm them down?"

Quatre nods. "I think the blue room would be best. This may all take awhile, and I'd rather be comfortable."

Chang agrees. "I'll send Meilan to fetch Iria and Kally. And I'll send for Sally... she'd like to hear all of this."

"Duo as well," Quatre waves me forward, towards the house. "I'm not sure what you've done to him, Trowa, but he still should be there."

"It's settled then. I'll go find Sally and Meilan and meet you in the blue room in five minutes."

"Agreed."

I followed meekly... still shocked... when Quatre lead me through into the house. It's magnificent and richly decorated with style and taste that reflected the obviously Chinese heritage of the inhabitants. Down a hall and to the right, Quatre opened up a set of double doors, entering.

I could see where the name 'The Blue Room' came from. The walls were a soft, light cerulean that was the perfect backdrop for a richly toned blue themed dragon tapestry against the far wall. The furniture, a darkly beautiful navy blue, was thick and plush, spread out enough to give room, but without being too far. Large windows lining the outside wall let in much natural light, letting the blue of the room blend nicely in with the green foliage of the garden, set with small blue and white flowers. I would have thought that so much of one color... it was blue on blue on blue on blue.... would have been monotonous and harsh to the eye... but it wasn't. The way the different shades blended or stood out, mixing and fading into a wonderful monochromatic color scheme.

"Quat!!!!"

Me and Quatre both turned around at the shrill shriek. Two women entered... one a woman grown, but the other only a little older than Quatre, perhaps eighteen or nineteen if that. The older woman dressed sensibly in a nice gray dress suit that complimented her olive-tan skin and light brown hair. The younger, who had been the one to shriek, had much darker skin and almost black hair. She dressed in brilliantly blue and red and green jewel toned fabric embellished with gold and coins. The top paired with the loose, billowy pants and set with yards of sheer fabric, including the gold entwined with her hair and the fabric draped around her face made her look just like a princess from the Arabian Nights tales.

"Kalasian," Quatre said even as the girl launched herself at him.

"Quat, I was so worried. Wufei said that there had been shooting at the party and that lots of people were dead... and oh, Quat!" She started sobbing, clinging to him.

"Iria..." Quatre asked the other woman, looking at her over the smaller girl's head. She turned her nose up at him.

"I am still angry," she stated, "And I've nothing to say to you."

"It wasn't my fault, Iria. Father planed the whole party, and no one had any idea that *that* would happen."

"And yet you couldn't let any know you were okay?" She demanded. "You had to sneak off to that damnable boat? Quatre... no one knew if you were alive or not. Father still thinks you're dead!"

"Iria... what makes you think that isn't what I want?"

Her mouth dropped open. "How dare you!"

"You know how I feel about it all. If he thinks I'm dead, then he can pass everything to you or Kally and I can finally be *free* of all of that."

"Quatre, you can't run from who you are."

"Iria, enough. I tried facing it. I tried talking to him. Father won't listen to reason."

"Have you tried just accepting it? It might not be as bad as you think."

"Endless paperwork, countless meetings, hundreds of politicians and businessmen that I *don't* care about. Forced to marry some silly hair-brained girl just for social standing? Pretending to be someone I'm not. Iria, I can't do that. I won't."

Iria sighed. "Quatre, *I* can't do this. I can't lie to everyone."

"Rashid will help you. You can tell Esmeralde. Thayet and Onua can help as well. Between all of you, you *can* do it. Iria, this could be my chance. My escape. I don't want to be what he expects me to be. It's just not me."

She nodded. "You all dressed up in a suit and tie would be sort of funny," she admitted. "Oh, Quat. I'm going to miss having a baby brother."

Quatre smiled brightly. "We'll always have here. L5 can be our base, sort of. It's safe." He opened his arms wide, and Iria hugged him, with Kalasian still between them. "You will tell Inara I love her, right? And Saralyn and Tamara and..."

"Yes, yes, yes," Iria said, her voice sounding full of tears, where moments ago it was full of anger. "We'll tell them all."

So caught up in watching the familial exchange, I took me a moment to notice that Duo was standing in the door, along with Chang Wufei and some woman I didn't know, tall with blond hair.

Quatre had seen them at the same time I did.

"Iria, Kally. Could you give me a little while with Wufei and Duo. I need to talk with them."

"Okay," Iria said quietly, taking Kally by the shoulder and leading her out the far door.

Quatre's eyes followed them, before turning to Wufei.

"Can we sit? This may take awhile."

"Any idea what the hell happened?" the woman asked, pulling Wufei down beside her on a loveseat. I presumed her to be Sally.

Duo nodded as he settled onto an ottoman. He seemed to have collected himself. A mask, just like always.

"I can rule out the Americans... we had no hand in this. And the French- at least HeavyArms' sect. I take it Zechs wanted to pull his stunt just before the unveiling? That'd be his style."

I nod. "Yes. It was going to be my job to grab the heir... Quatre... just before the whole unveiling thing. I was pretty surprised when the shooting started... I was supposed have had another hour or two."

"I'm thinking it was OZ," Duo told me. My mouth drops at the same time Quatre gasps. Apparently, we both know of Oz.

"What makes you think Kushrenada has anything to do with this? What could he possibly have to gain from this?"

"His goal was opposite yours," Duo said. "But with the same way of getting there. My guess is that by killing Quatre, Zayeed and everyone else at the party, he hoped to create unrest, fear, panic. Everyone would look towards him and the Alliance for guidance, help."

"That was his big take-over-the-world scheme?" I asked. "Killing Quatre and his father?"

Duo nodded. "All this is pure speculation, mind you, but I can only think that something went wrong. He didn't expect you and HeavyArms to be there. Before I managed to get out, I saw Zechs and Ralph and the guys putting up a hell of a fight against whoever it was, saving people." Duo laughed. "The assassins turned into saviors. Hell... I bet Zechs or Treize neither one ever saw that coming."

Sitting there in that blue room, I had to agree. Things had turned around so much from where they were a week ago, a day ago. I had the sudden, funny feeling that my life was never going to be quite the same again after all of this. And still... some things didn't fit. Everything was still as confusing as it was before, maybe even more so.

I don't think anyone saw any of this coming.

"No," I finally answered quietly, under my breath. "I doubt they did."

~*~*~*~*~

AN: I apologize for the *way* long delay taking place with Apathy. I just can't seem to get Duo to behave right, and Wufei's just catatonic. Hopefully I'll have that chapter finished within the week. Yeah. (Like we haven't heard that before.) Also, updates to Grain Of Sand will be coming soon, and Empathy. I might even revive Dark Horse from it's coma. And I'm planning on revamping the ending of How To Save A Life, and I will soon be posting *another* 3x4. Actually... I think I'm going to do that.... like.... now.


	6. Chapter 6

WARNINGS: This chapter contains a lemon. So... if you're averse to that sort of thing, then just skip this chapter. Well... at least read the first four paragraphs then skip the rest. Thanks for reading so far, and I hope you enjoy!!!!

**_Dare You To Move_**

**_Chapter Six_**

That effectively ended that conversation... for a while, at least. Amidst idle chatter about people and places and things that I knew nothing of, Wufei lead us to a large dinning hall for the evening meal. The food was good, actually. Tasteful, elegant, rich... but somehow not pretentious or overpowering. It fit. Like everything else in this place. My respect for Chang Wufei just kept growing... while my curiosity about his blond friend grew even more exponentially.

The meal was a rather discreet, quick affair and I even managed to stay civil towards Duo. No fuss was made over anything... the conversation stayed away from potentially dangerous subjects, such as Quatre's family or the party... or Kushrenada.

Now, may-haps I should explain a bit about my situation with Kushrenada. Or rather, HeavyArms' relationship with him. I've mentioned my leader, my commander often so far in my tale. But I've not shed any light on what he did before he took over HeavyArms. In a nutshell, he had been Kushrenada's right hand man. But they had been different, with different views and eventually, two such *alpha wolf* presences such as they couldn't abide beside each other and Zechs broke his ties with Kushrenada. Many of the threats against peace have come, either directly or indirectly, from Kushrenada and his various organizations.

In simple terms that even Duo would have no trouble understanding, Treize Kushrenada was the Joker to our Batman. The Borg to our Starfleet. The Sith to our Jedi.

"Walk with me?"

I blinked, looking up. Dinner was finished, the dishes being cleared, and Quatre was standing beside me, looking expectantly.

"Huh?" It was not the most articulate reply I could have formed, but he smirked and chuckled.

"If you're done playing in 'la-la land', I was going to show you to your room," he explained.

"Oh," I said and rose out of my seat. It felt at ease to walk alongside him through the house. It felt right, somehow. He finally stopped at a large, ornate door of mahogany and opened it.

"Wufei's allowed you this room for your stay here," Quatre said, holding open the door for me. I passed him, entering a large, bright room. There were few lights, but it was mostly lit by an entire wall made of glass and facing the setting sun. Two open french doors opened onto a balcony, and the soft twitter of birds from the garden filtered in. A large four poster bed with a Burgundy spread on one side, a mahogany wardrobe and dresser on the the other. All in all, it really was a beautiful room, but at that moment, the only thing I could see was... when I turned around, the sun was shimmering in his hair, glinting off his aqua eyes.

He tilted his head, looking at me, and I realized I was staring.

"See something interesting?" he questioned with a small, knowing type smile. Another of those half-flirtatious kind of things... the kind he'd tossed about on the ship.

"You," I answer as truthfully as possible, and then held my breath. It was the first time I'd actually said anything beyond the subtle flirting before, but I'd figured he'd had to have been blind and stupid not to see the way I looked at him. But I didn't have to worry.... he smiled.

"Well... are you just going to stare, or are you going to kiss me?"

I blinked. What? That most certainly hadn't been what I expected.

With a melodious laugh, he rolled his eyes at my surprise, took a step forward, and grabbed my neck, pulling me forward and down. I had just enough time for one quick breath before his lips were on mine, his tongue pushing forth insistently.

And then, all thought willingly died. He tasted of honey and sugar and something that was just inexplicably *Quatre*. He was a *very* good kisser, and I have to say that the whole aggression thing was sort of a turn on at the time.

Somehow, of their own accord, one of my hands buried itself in his hair, the other wrapped tightly around his waist, pulling him up, up to his tip-toes. It all served to align us that little bit more, so I could feel his hot, hard cock pressing up against my thigh. And I was sure he could feel my own erection we were so close.

I slipped a hand down, smoothing over his tight, pert rear, cupping one cheek. He didn't need much coaxing, but willingly went along when I lifted him. Those slim legs wrapped themselves around my waist, and that hardness was pressed just that much closer to me.

The kiss went on and on, and I had no doubt as to where it was heading... that big four-post bed across the room.

If this had ever happened, I had wanted to give him silk sheets and Mozart. But, as I tumbled him down onto the bed, I figured Egyptian cotton and birdsong would be just as perfect.

He was as willing and impatient as I, his pale hands tugging and pulling at my loose shirt until it easily came off. His own was unbuttoned, and I explored every pale inch of him as it was exposed to my eyesight. I trailed kisses down the slender neck, nipped at where his pulse was racing, suckled at his begging nipples. I licked down his stomach to where the soft blond hair dwindled down beneath his pants, which I slid off along with his underwear. Oh, glory, I thought. He was beautiful. Flushed, shimmering with sweat in the fading sunlight, all that pale skin bared for me to enjoy. I hadn't thought I'd ever get to see this, to be like this with him. That I was had me in awe.

I did occur to me that we hadn't said anything. Just moans offered and returned, pants and gasps when we discovered new spots of pleasure. All set against the background music of birdsong. But that was okay. We didn't need words between us, not with this. We didn't need words to know weather the other liked or disliked something. We didn't need promises or wishes or shared fantasies. We knew we wanted each other, as to what happens after... well, that would come later.

Thinking back, I'm not quite sure where the lube came from... his pocket, I think, almost as if he'd planned on this. But it really didn't matter at the moment. It was there, and his hands were eagerly pushing off my pants and my own hardly left his body. I didn't think about anything but *him* at the time, so I might have missed that first soft wince when I pushed a slick finger up into him. Whatever slight pain that might have shown on that beautiful face disappeared soon, though, replaced by indescribable pleasure.

"More," he gasped, the first sound to break the almost silence around us.

"More," I agreed, kissing him and working up to two fingers, then three. I was not going to rush this, I wasn't going to hurt him.

He whimpered when I removed my fingers, but I shushed him with yet another lingering kiss as I replaced the fingers with something else. He gasped, moaned when I entered him, slowly, slowly, and I caught the moan in my kiss.

Time fell away as we moved together. Light faded, until the dim lights of the room were the only light I had to see his face by. The bird-song quieted, so that the only sounds were gaps, moans, soft screams of ecstasy. Rustling of sheets, the slide of flesh on flesh.

On and on, until we could stand it no more. I tugged at his cock until he came with a muffled cry, and only moments later I followed, rising with the cresting wave that had to of been the best orgasm of my life... up to that date. I stifled my own scream against his shoulder as I came, pulsing up into him.

And I simply collapsed. I rolled, barely, to the side so that I didn't squish him, or suffocate him, but I left my feet intangled with his, my arms threw across him. I had no intention of letting him up or out of the bed that night.

Which was fine, because he cuddled right up against me with a content, sleepy murmur.

Obviously he had no intention of leaving.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Dare You To Move_**

Birdsong awoke me long before sunlight did, as my room faced sunset, not sunrise. I became aware of several things almost at once. First... I had slept all the way through the night... a rarity for me. Second, my mysterious blond was curled up against me, head resting on my shoulder, arm draped as possessively over my chest as mine was around him. Third... I was sticky. Very sticky.

And my arm was asleep, of course. My movement had him shifting against me, curling closer with an indignant murmur.

I decided that it was probably time to get up- and maybe get a shower... but how to do it without waking my companion? It was simply impossible, so I decided to wake him up as gently as possible.

I trailed kisses down his cheek, feather-soft. He muttered something, his face unconsciously moving into my kisses. I kissed his cheek, his nose, finally his mouth,

"Hmmm... mornin'," he said, voice thick and heavy with sleep.

"Good morning," I replied.

"Gonna go back sleep," he muttered, rolling over, spooning back against me. I chuckled at the cute little display, and suppressed a groan with the blanket shifted, sliding down to reveal a good expanse of his sweet, alabaster skin.

"Quatre," I whispered in his ear. "Time to get up. We need a shower... and food."

His eyes blinked open, blurry with sleep, but sparkling with his humor.

"Shower first... then breakfast in bed?" he asked hopefully with a small, sleepy little smirk.

I laughed. "Sure. Shower first, then breakfast in bed."

The shower ended just as expected, and I have to say that a wet Quatre is a sexy Quatre. We fell on the bed once we dried off, and of course... things progressed from there. There was just something about him... I couldn't get enough of him. After, he picked up the phone, dialed a three number extension, and ordered breakfast.

So... we had breakfast in bed. And Quatre even procured clean clothes for us... from one of the large mahogany wardrobes. The loose white pants and black shirt fit reasonable well on me, and Quatre disappeared for a moment, returning dressed in what looked like his own clothes. Slacks and a button down shirt.

We spent most of the morning just walking around the estate and talking about this that and the other. I was pleasantly surprised to find that we had several likings in common, sharing similar tastes in movies, music, books and past-times.

It was during lunch... which we shared with Duo, Quatre's sisters, Sally, Meilan, Rashid, Auda and our gracious host that things started to fall down.

A young girl, around fifteen, a servant from what I could tell by her clothes, walked onto the outside patio where lunch was served and whispered into Chang's ear. I could visibly see the way the young Chinese man's eyes narrowed, his lips frowning and his back straightening.

The girl backed up a few steps, sapphire eyes alert and curious, and Chang speared me with a cold onyx gaze. "There is an aircraft... a helicopter... heading towards the isles as we speak," he said, clipped. "A helicopter inbound from Sydney, and they will not respond to our hails, or those of any other colony."

His worry was reasonable. The five colonies were rather isolated, with very few coming in... and even fewer leaving.

I let my eyes met his and I glared. "Do you have a telephone or radio I can use? They might be looking for me." If so... they wouldn't answer any hails from anyone other than me.

He nodded. "It is as I thought. Vanessa, please show Mister Barton to the emergency room, and show him the radio."

The girl nodded and waited for me. I excused myself from lunch and followed the black-haired little servant. She led me to a small room equipped with a CB radio, a telegraph machine, a computer, and a single satellite telephone.

"This is our emergency room," she said cheerily. "Pretty much the only electronic forms of long distance communication on this island."

"Thank you Vanessa," I replied, walking over to the CB.

"Vanny, please," she said. "I'll be waiting outside for you, Master Trowa."

I almost protested the title, but she was gone.

With a sigh, I sat in the small task chair and busied myself with the radio.

"Silencer to Wing, come in, Wing," I said and waited for the reply. No one but Heero would have come, if it were for me.

"This is Wing, copy that," Heero's voice came across, a bit of unusual surprise seeping through. "Where the hell are you?"

"Are you en-route to the Lariat Isles?"

"Affirmative. We... we thought you were dead. We have a lead on L3 as to who attacked the Winner's place."

"Who else is with you?"

"I'm by myself. We didn't have the man-power to send a two-man team."

"Alter your heading and set course for L5."

"L5?" His voice was confused. "There's nothing on L5 except a pearl farm."

"Not exactly," I reply. "Set course for L5. North, north-west, on the coast. You'll see a merchant vessel anchored outside a cove. And don't relay this info to anyone, alright? Just between us. Trust me on this, Yuy."

"Roger that, Barton. Just one thing... are you okay?"

I smile at the concern that he usually doesn't show.

"Affirmative, Yuy. Oh, and come unarmed but prepared for a shock."

"Barton?"

"Silencer, out." And I turned the radio off. I opened the door, and for a moment I could do nothing but blink. Vanessa stood side by side with another girl whose hair was a shocking color of aqua blue that fell in curly waves just past her shoulders. Her eyes were the same color as the other girl's.

"Wow," the blue haired one exclaimed excitedly. "You weren't kidding. He is yummy!"

"Shuttup, Vicky," the other girl, at least a year younger, smacked the other on the head. "Master Trowa, please, excuse my cousin. She was born without a brain, you see. We'll escort you back to the table."

Thinking about Alice in Wonderland, or maybe Dorothy Gale in Oz, I sighed, briefly wondering exactly what kind of place I'd ended up in. Sexy blonds jumping my bones, uptight Chinese millionaires, and now swooning teenage girls.

I didn't think I wanted to know what was coming next.

* * *

Most of the lunch party had left in my absence. Duo, Chang, Quatre and Sally were the only ones left. Chang raised a curious eyebrow at me as I re-took my seat next to Quatre.

"The craft is from my group," I state. "There is a single person aboard, and he's agreed to come unarmed and not to give our location away. I trust him."

"You trust him with your life? And Quatre's... and all of ours?" Chang questioned.

I nodded. "I trust him. More so than I trust myself."

Duo looked at me curiously, then gasped, standing up.

"No. Absolutely not."

Duo knew the only person I would trust that much. My best friend, my partner.

I shrugged. "Who did you expect?"

"No," Duo slammed his fist on the table, then turned to stalk off. I could feel more concern, anguish than anger.

Wufei raised an eyebrow again. "I think maybe it's time you explained to me your relationship with Maxwell," he observed.

I sighed. "Duo's a vigilante, as you know. He may work closest with the American mercenaries, but he spent several years fighting alongside me and my partner, Heero Yuy. We weren't on the best of terms when he left."

Quatre looked curious, like he was about to speak, but Sally beat him to it.

"You and Duo were... lovers?"

I couldn't help it. I laughed. Loudly. I rarely laugh, I rarely smile. But I let out the loudest chuckle at that.

"No. Never. Duo and my partner, Heero. He's the one on the plane. They were lovers, but Duo thought that Heero had cheated on him. Admittedly, the evidence that Duo saw was quite damning, but Duo had not seen everything, and he refused to listen to either me or Heero when we tried to explain. Yesterday, I think I finally managed to make Duo listen to reason, to actually *listen* to what I said, to what had happened."

"I doubt Duo's too keen to meet with his former lover right now," Quatre murmured.

Chang actually nodded in agreement. "As much as I hate to admit it... I don't like to see Maxwell in pain. He is... a friend. You and your partner will not hurt him anymore... else you'll suffer *my* wrath."

Sally smirked, and placed a hand softly over Chang's. "My little dragon is very protective of friends and family," she smiled.

Chang fixed her with a glare. "How many times have I told you *not* to call me that, Woman! And in public no less! Have you no sense of...."

"They'll be at it for hours," Quatre suddenly whispered in my ear. "We may as well take our leave. Come on, I'll show you the *private* gardens in the back."

I barely repressed the blush when Quatre accented his statement with a nip to my earlobe. Oh, yes. I desperately wished to see the private gardens.

It was nearing my second sunset on L5 that I saw a strawberry blond woman walking briskly towards where Quatre and I were ambling along the hallways back towards *our* bedroom, as I had begun to think of it.

"Delilah," Quatre questioned, obviously curious to the woman's evident disarray.

"Master Quatre, Master Trowa," her voice as a little clipped, as if she had just ran here. Her dress was similar to the two girls I'd seen earlier. "Master Chang wishes you to meet him at the Cliff Drop... the helicopter is landing!"

Quatre sighed, then turned around, walking slowly after her as Delilah dashed off again.

"Is there something wrong?" I question. The lady had looked almost frightened.

"No, no," Quatre assured me. "It's just that they rarely get strangers here on L5. The Maganacs they know, me they know. You might have noticed the girls' puppy crush on you. I dare say the same will happen when they meet your friend. This is alot of excitement for this little island."

I nod, half understanding as Quatre leads me a good ways out of the mansion, steadily up-hill until we reach a broad, wide, clear rock ledge. Ah, I think. Cliff Drop was a good name for this place. A nice wide cliff that dropped off into the ocean.

Most of the area was, however, taken up by the small, compact helicopter that was just shutting it's engines down.

"Heero!" I called as soon as I see that familiar mop of chocolate brown coming out of the cockpit. Prussian blue eyes narrow and lock onto me as he came around the chopper.

"Barton," he said, sort of relieved to see me healthy and in one piece. The fact that I was hand in hand with a petite little blond did not escape him, either.

"Barton," he said again, "We were worried sick. We lost Mueller and Otto in that fight. Zechs was injured pretty badly. It was Treize, Trowa! He did all this!"

I nodd. We'd guessed that much. "We'd guessed it was him."

"The mission was a complete failure. We failed at everything."

I looked down at Quatre, and he nodded a little at me.

"Not quite...." I replied.

Heero looked at me inquisitively. "You mean you accomplished your part? You escaped with the heir? You kidnapped him?"

I couldn't help but laugh. "No... He kidnapped me!"

Heero looked at me as if I were crazy.

I stepped aside and swept my arm at Quatre.

"Heero Yuy, allow me to introduce you to Quatre Raberba Winner."

~*~*~*~

AN: Dedicated to Daughter Sky Vanny, for being so patient with me!


End file.
